KonoSuba: My Life as a Vampire!
by shallty
Summary: When Haruto Tachibana died and was given a choice of a special ability, of course he chose to become a vampire! Wait, is becoming a vampire even an ability? Who cares.
1. I want to be a vampire!

**A/N: This is one of my first fanfictions and of-course I had to do it about my favourite anime KonoSuba! Any tips appreciated :D**

"Haruto Tachibana... Welcome to the Great Beyond. I am the goddess Eris, and I will show you a new path. Your life in this world is over."

Upon hearing these words I look around only to findd myself in a bright white room. Everything happened so suddenly, there was a desk and a chair, like the ones you would often see in an office. And the person sat in the chair was the one notifying me that my life had ended.

If goddesses truly did exist, the person sat in-front of me was certainly worthy of that title. She wasn't just "cute" like the first girl you had a crush on, or an idol from a band. No human could match the beauty which was seated in-front of me.

She was clad in a billowing white feather dress, with long silver hair and alabaster skin. She couldn't have been any older than me, she could pass for even younger. The blue eyes of the goddess calling herself Eris looked at me with pity as I stood and stared at her.

As her words sank in, I realised I was dead.

As that thought wandered around in my mind and the only words I could muster escaped my mouth.

"Excuse me?"

The silver haired goddess looked at me with a confused expression placed upon her face which quickly turned to realisation of why I had asked that.

"If I may repeat myself, I was explaining how your life in your original world is over."

"I see, so what happens now? Do I get to go to heaven?"

"Normally we give you 2 choices, be reborn back into your world into a family of your choice, or be sent to heaven. If you choose the first choice we would have to rid you of your memories and you would live life as if you had never died in the first place. However, A world which I currently govern over is in crucial need for help against the evil Demon King, because of the Demon Kings influence almost all of the souls that have left that world do not want to be reborn into it, which is why we have started sending people from your world."

"So you want to send me to a world that currently in peril? Isn't that absurd? I mean I've never even been in a fist fight before and you want me to try and kill a Demon King?, no, no way, I choose to be reborn into a wealthy family back into my world!"

The goddess had a shocked face and looked at me as if I had sold my soul to the devil.

"You didn't-"

The goddess paused for a moment and took a deep breath regaining her composure.

"I didn't completely finish explaining what happens if you choose to go and help save that world from the Demon King, we, the gods of that world will grant you a special ability."

A special ability, this is starting to sound like something from an anime.

"What kind of special ability?"

"It can be anything from a cursed sword which only you can wield to being something as simple as having max stats."

This really is like an anime, or video game.

"Okay, so anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"Okay, I want to be a vampire."

"What?"

"A vampire, you know, those creatures that go around in the middle of the night and seduce people with their good looks so they can take a bite out of them."

"Alright, a-are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes it is, could you possibly make it easier for me to live though, like not turn to ash in the sun? And also make it super easy for me to trick people into following me so I can suck their blood?"

"That should be possible."

"Alright that's what I want."

After I had chosen my so called ability, is becoming a vampire really an ability? Who cares. A blue light, which looked like a generic magic circle you would find in an anime such as Fairy Tail, appeared at my feet and started dragging me up into the air.

"Haruto Tachibana. I will now send you to this new world as a candidate to defeat the Demon King. When-soever you achieve this goal, you will receive a gift from the gods.

"A gift?" I asked.

"Yes. One commensurate with the worth of a world saved. The gods will grant you any one thing you should ask."

Score! If I defeat this Demon King or whatever I can get sent back to my world with my memories and ask to be rich for the rest of my life or something!

The goddess continued "Honoured hero! I pray for your success as the one candidate of many others who will defeat the Demon King! Now-go quickly!"

After the goddess' solemn invocation, I were enveloped in a brilliant light...


	2. My life in a new world!

Horse-drawn carriages rattled along the stone-paved streets of a town.

It's... This really is a different world!

I took in the scene before me, quivering with excitement. Brick buildings stood eave to eave, like a scene from Europe during the Middle-Ages. No cars, no motorcycles, no utility poles and no cell phone towers.

My eyes darted everywhere, watching people pass by. He's got cat ears, real ones! And there's an elf, it has to be an elf with those pointy ears, man she's beautiful.

"Oh man! I'm really in a different world!" I spoke aloud.

Wait, who said that? Was it me? It couldn't of been... Now that I've started paying more attention my clothes are really baggy...

I ran towards the closest building with a window to get a glimpse of my reflection. What appeared was someone I had never seen before... A girl, it was a really cute girl! She had porcelain-like complexion, her golden-blonde hair down to her back, and eyes as red as the blood moon. She didn't look any older than me. But what confused me the most was what she was wearing. An oversized baggy blue sweatshirt, black jeans that were too big and black trainers that looked as if they were bought for a guy her age.

Hold up, those are my clothes... Is- Is this me?

I lift my hand up and wave to see if the girl in the reflection did the same thing. And she did. Realisation struck me, I had asked that Goddess Eris to make it easier for me to trick people into drinking their blood.

"I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THIS" I screamed as loud as my new voice would allow me to.

All the passerby's stopped and looked at me. This couldn't get any worse...

"Excuse me, Little Miss, may I ask why your standing in-front of my shop and shouting at the top of your lungs?"

It could.

"I- I was..." This is a fantasy world, so of course there's going to be a guild! "I was looking for the guild, but it seems the map of this town I had brought with me has been lost on my travels here, could you please give some directions!"

He looked up and down at me, "are you sure a pipsqueak like you wants to go to the guild?"

He... He called me a pipsqueak... How dare he! I'm gonna send him flying! I look up at the man only to see him glaring down at me.

"Y-Yes!" I yelped

I never thought I could make a sound like that...

"Alright, if you say so" The man responded and the glare from his face disappeared as he told me the directions to the guild.

Man this sun is super annoying... At least I'm not turning to ash, I guess even Goddesses have limits to what they can do for someone. During my walk to the guild I put my hands in my pockets only to reveal a bag of gold. When did I get this? Ah, it's probably from the gods as a way to get started out in this world, how very generous of them.

An adventurers guild, you can find one in almost every video game. An organisation that helps adventurers find work or otherwise supports them. It's a fantasy version of people who can't get jobs so the government puts them to work.

The guild was housed in a fairly large building, which released the smell of food from within. The people inside were a rough lot for sure, it's a place where people go and kill monsters after all. I just hope none of them think about jumping me since I'm a newcomer.

I readied myself for conflict as I entered the building... To which my worries dissipated instantly when I was welcomed by a waitress with short brown hair who said sweetly,

"Welcome! If you're looking for work, go to the counter inside, if you here for a meal, please take any available seat." after she told me that she continued bringing drinks to the customers/

The dim interior looked to be home to a tavern. People in armour wandered here and there, but no one seemed to be causing trouble. I did seem to be getting a lot of attention though. I wonder if they don't get many newcomers. Then it dawned on me. Everyone was checking out the extremely cute doll-like girl who had just entered, it made sense, my new appearance was definitely a looker, after all. I decided to ignore the people staring at me and headed towards the counter. If this was anything like a guild they'll tell me how the job system works and give me a nice and easy job to do as my first one.

As I approached the counter they were multiple receptionists, I decided to pick the one closest to me.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" The receptionist asked, she seemed very gentle and was probably the prettiest one out of all the receptionists, I only picked her because she was the closest though.

"Um, I'd like to become an adventurer, I just got here and don't exactly know what to do."

I dropped the whole 'just got here' shtick onto the receptionist in hopes that would tell her that I need some sort of tutorial.

"I see... Well, a registration fee is required, it's a thousand eris to register"

A registration fee? I guess not all of this world will be like a video game.

"Ahh, yes that should be fine." I got out the pouch of coins that were in my pocket and placed them on the counter.

"Will that be enough?"

She had a surprised face before saying "Y-Yes that is certainly enough!" and then took a few coins from the pouch. If she looked surprised I guess that means I have a lot... Probably just enough to register and get some equipment.

"Alright, I know you've said you want to become an adventurer so you probably know whats involved, but just in case, please let me explain. First of all, adventurers are the ones who fight the monsters in which trouble the general populace. However, they are essentially jack-of-all-trades. Adventurer is just a term used for people who have accepted this kind of life. Each one has their own occupation- such as knight."

Now this definitely is a video game. Classes, occupation, whatever you want to call it, is what defined adventurers, it allows the player to choose their fighting style. The receptionist set a card in-front of me, it was about the same size as a driver's license would be, which probably meant it was a form of identification. The receptionist pointed towards it.

"If you have a look here, you should see the line marked level, every creature has a soul within it. Whenever we eat or kill another living thing, we absorb some portion of its memories. These memories are more commonly known as experience points and normally you shouldn't be able to see them. However..."

She pointed towards another point of the card.

"...this section will show an adventurer how many experience points he or she has gained, and then the corresponding level will be shown. So this card is to show how strong an adventurer is, and also shows how many monsters they have defeated. When any living thing gains a large amount of experience, will suddenly and dramatically grow in its abilities. People often describe this as levelling up... In any case, when you gain a new level, you gain skill points, which you can spend on learning new skills as well as a variety of other benefits. So make sure to try hard and level up as much as you can."

Everything so far is just straight out of an RPG.

The receptionist continued "I'd like you to fill this form out, please put your name, height, age and any distinctive physical features." She explained as she handed me the form.

Well crap, I don't know the height of my new appearance I looked around 4'9... And my name is a boys name, I'll just shorten it to Haru. I filled in the form,

Name: Haru

Height: 4'9

Age: 16

Distinctive Features: golden-blonde hair and red eyes

I gave the card back to her.

"All right, thank you. Now, could you please hold your hands over this crystal, this will show us your stats so you can pick a class appropriate for your abilities. Based on the class you pick, you can learn specialised abilities at higher levels."

Now this is more like it! I get to find out how awesome my abilities are! I thought as I placed my hands above the crystal.

"All right, Miss... Haru, is that right? Let's see... Strength and Vitality are average, Magic and Agility are high, your luck is below average... And your intelligence seems to be slightly above average as well. With stats like these I suggest you become a Mage or Priestess."

"I guess I'll go with Mage, please."

"Alright, as your level increases your stats will eventually improve as well, which will then allow you to change jobs into a more advanced version of your current job, such as becoming an Arch-Mage."

I thanked the receptionist and said my goodbyes to her. I kinda wish my stats were higher but I guess I didn't pick max stats as my cheat... Well never mind. My life in another world starts now!


	3. My first quest!

_For being in another world, I don't exactly look the part. Guess I should update my wardrobe, especially with my new look..._

This town really had everything, from inns to armouries. It didn't take long for me to find an apparel store. It was well lit and had a homely atmosphere. The lady at the counter had short brown hair and brown eyes, she looked towards me as I entered and smiled.

"Welcome to our store, I hope you find something you like."

"Thanks, hopefully I will."

I had an idea of what I wanted, something light so I could move around easily, but I didn't want to look like some of the girls I had seen in the guild... I had seen one wearing a strap and what seemed to be a loin cloth, swooning over some guy in a full set of blue armour...

It didn't take me long to figure out what I wanted. I went with a white dress shirt, a black mini skirt, and a coat to go over it, as well as knee high socks and a pair of short boots. _I look good. Is it weird to be attracted to yourself? I mean I've only just attained this body, so of course I wouldn't be used to it..._

When I walked out the dressing room the brown haired lady looked at me.

"Oh... You look absolutely adorable in that! Definitely go with that!"

_I knew I wasn't the only one who thought that, this new body is turning me into a narcissist._

"I'll just go with these then, Is this enough?"

I asked the receptionist while placing my pouch of gold onto the counter, _I really need to learn this worlds currency at some point..._

"Yup that's certainly enough." the receptionist smiled, "I hope you decide to come back!"

"Don't worry, I will." _When I have more money at least, that cost way more than I expected... _I waved at the lady as I exited the building.

"Time to do my first quest!"

On my way back towards the guild I started checking out my adventurers card, my stats were definitely that of a mage class. _Huh, whats this? I already have a skill? I don't remember learning this... _On the card it read,

**Racial Ability: Blood Shot**

_Racial Ability? Wait, is that because I'm a vampire? It must be... It has something to do with blood after all, I can test it out when I do my first quest._

Before I knew it I was already outside the Guild and once again it let out the smell of food. When I entered I went straight towards the quest board and looked at all the quests. I looked at a couple quests,

**Need an advanced swordsman to teach my son skills with a sword.**

**Reward: 500,000 Eris.**

**Quest Difficulty: 1**

_That's definitely some noble, unless 500,000 Eris isn't as much as I think it is... I can't even do that quest anyway, I'm a mage..._

**Giant Toads are eating my sheep, please kill them!**

**Reward: 100,000 Eris.**

**Quest Difficulty: 3**

_Giant Toads? It sounds easy but I'd rather not go near oversized frogs._

**I want horned rabbit meat to cook at my restaurant, please gather me 5 horned rabbits!**

**Reward: 150,000 Eris.**

**Quest Difficulty: 4**

_I wonder why rabbits are seen as more dangerous than giant toads, maybe it's because their fast or something... I guess I'll pick this quest._

I walked over to the same receptionist as before, _To reiterate my point from earlier, I'm only picking her because she's the closest one not because she's hot._

"I'd like to take this quest please" I placed the quest poster on the counter. The receptionist looked at it.

"Horned Rabbits? That might be a bit too difficult since you've just became an adventurer."

"Why are they strong?"_ I'm genuinely curious as too why people think Horned Rabbits are difficult._

"It's not that they're strong, it's more so that they are fast, It's hard to hit them. The only way to easily kill them is to sneak up on them."

"I'd still like to take this quest please."_ They can't be that fast, they're only rabbits after all._

"Okay then, I'll put your name down as to say that you're the one who accepted the quest... Also since it seems you'll be accepting quests regularly, my name is Luna, it just makes it easier to communicate if we know each others names after all." The newly-introduced Luna explained with a smile.

"Ah, okay then, I'm Haru."_ Although she already knows that due to when I signed up I put my name down._ "Nice to meet you Luna." I smiled

"It's a pleasure, Miss Haru, I hope you're able to finish your quest with no problems."

**KONOSUBA!**

When I arrived at the location given for the Horned Rabbits I immediately spotted 2 in an open field. _This is going to be a breeze and I get to test out this Blood Shot skill. _I raised my arms in front of me, as if I was aiming towards the rabbits, and shouted

"BLOOD SHOT!"

The moment I said those words what could only be blood started to form in the middle of my two stretched out arms, once looked to be forming a straight line of blood with a pointed edge at the end. Once it was completely formed it was sent flying from my hands towards the horned rabbit and before I knew it, the rabbit had been pierced by the skill.

_Holy crap, that skill was so cool, it just pierced the rabbit like that! I knew this quest was going to be easy... Now time to kill that second rabbit... Huh, where did it disappear too, I was sure there was two rabbits..._

I looked around and saw no sign of the second rabbit, until it appeared in the corner of my eye, _When did it get there? Who cares._

"BLOOD SHOT!"

I didn't think twice about using the skill again, the same thing happened again, it formed in the middle of my stretched out arms and fired towards the rabbit once completely formed, except this time it didn't hit the rabbit... Instead the rabbit completely vanished and appeared at a different part of the open field.

_W-What was that? It was like it activated Luffy's 2nd gear or something! This is what Luna meant by fast? It looked like it moved at mach 20!_

"BLOOD SHOT!"

I fired the skill once again only for the rabbit to dodge it once again...

"BLOOD SHOT!"

"BLOOD SHOT!"

"BLOOD SHOT!"

I tried rapid firing the skill one after another, once one was formed and shot out another would start forming the moment after. The rabbit dodged the first two but luckily the third one hit it...

_That stupid rabbit was playing with me! It didn't bother running away but decided to stay and hop around me! It's like it was saying I could never hit it!_

"Well look at you now you stupid rabbit!" an irritated scowl escaped me "Dead on the floor about to be taken to a restaurant to be eaten!"

The sky started dimming, _how long was I trying to kill that thing? I'll try to kill the rest tomorrow, I need sleep... I also feel super thirsty for some reason..._

**KONOSUBA!**

When I returned to the guild there was someone waiting for me, Luna was there as well. She told me that the person was a collector for my quest and I was to give him the rabbits I had killed. The man was disappointed when he found out I had only killed two instead of five but I ensured he knew I would kill the other three tomorrow, which he seemed to accept as he walked away.

"I know you said they were fast, but I didn't think they could be that fast!" I exclaimed towards Luna drowsily.

"I suppose I should've explained it better... Two killed is still an accomplishment though... you are a newcomer after all!"

"Thanks for the encouragement." _I wonder if the guild has a designated inn._

"Hey Luna."

"Yes?"

"Does the guild have an inn or somewhere I could stay?"

"That depends, how much Eris do you have on you?"

"Not much, I spent quite a bit on my outfit..."

Luna looked at me, with an apologetic face.

"Then the only place I can offer is the horse barn..."

"Oh... I guess that will have to do..."

"I'm sorry..."

**KONOSUBA!**

Trying to get to sleep here was the worst for multiple reasons. The first being there's an annoying couple having a lovers spat in the stable next to me, and the second reason being that it smelled like horse crap, literally.

_My first objective is to attain enough money to stay at inns, I never thought my first day in another world would end like this..._


	4. A consequence for this spammer!

Whilst trying to sleep in a barn was bad, waking up was worse there was straw in my hair and clothes! _It's a good thing I slept in my old clothes, or else my new ones would have straw all over them! _Because of this, I now had to do something I had desperately wanted to avoid ever since coming to this new world... Have a bath...

Normally, I would jump at the chance to be able to see a cute girl taking a bath, but when that girl is you, it kinda ruins it. Entering the public bath wasn't as embarrassing as I thought it would be,_ I was expecting loads of people to be here, but I guess I woke up earlier than most people... Anyway, I'm going to finish this as soon as possible._

_**KONOSUBA**_

As much as I wanted to avoid it due to my new body, the feeling of being clean was too great, especially after sleeping in those barns._ I guess I'll go to the guild and tell Luna that I'll kill the rest of those stupidly-fast rabbits._

On my way too the guild I walked past multiple workers, the majority of them being buff with the exception of one brown-haired guy and a blue-haired girl, the former looking like he was about to collapse on the ground and the latter pouring all the other workers drinks.

Continuing my uneventful walk towards the guild I brought out my adventurers card and looked at the skills section, _This 'Blood Shot' ability is a racial ability which means its probably something unique to vampires or similar species, I wonder how I unlock more racial abilities? Also, how do I unlock regular abilities like 'Fire Bolt' or 'Ice Bolt'? I'll have to ask Luna. _During my inner monologue it seems I had arrived at the guild.

When entering the guild I immediately looked for Luna, _she is the only person I've talked to consistently after coming to this world after all. I should probably talk to some more people and join a party or something._

After spotting Luna I called out her name, "Hey Luna! I have a question to ask." She looked at me and after confirming who I was responded with "Alright Haru, give me a moment!" she continued talking to the person at the counter.

After finishing up her conversation she started walking over towards me.

"What was it that you wanted to ask?" she smiled as she spoke.

"Ah, I was just wondering how I learnt new skills, I don't have many." _Saying 'many' was an overstatement, I only had one skill!_

"Oh, I should of probably told you this when you first signed up, sorry for forgetting!" she bowed slightly in an apologetic manor, "Basically, to learn new skills you need someone to first show you the skill then it should appear in the skills section with an amount of skill points needed to learn the skill."

"That sounds simple enough, thanks Luna." I smiled at her cheerfully, "I'm planning to kill the rest of those rabbits today, this time I know how fast they are so hopefully I don't have as much trouble as I did yesterday."

"Alright, I'll be sure to inform the collector so he'll be here when you have finished the quest."

_**KONOSUBA**_

_This time I've come prepared! My game plan is to go after rabbits that aren't close to each other and kill them as silently as possible with my blood shot skill._

One of the rabbits decided to stray them the rest of them, _lucky! _I got ready to cast blood shot by raising my arms.

"BLOOD SHOT"

Once the solid line of blood had formed it shot out and pierced the rabbit. _The other rabbits didn't seem to notice it getting killed, extra lucky! _

I repeated the same course of action two more times, I waited for a rabbit to stray from its group, and then fired a 'Blood Shot' towards it and the rabbits was pierced by them._ If I'm patient these rabbits aren't anything hard to deal with, I just underestimated their speed last time._

"I'm never doing a quest with these things involved again!" I said out-loud as laid down on the grass.

The sound of tall grass rustling could be heard from nearby, _It's probably just more rabbits_, Is what I initially thought until I started hearing growling, to which I instantly stood up and got ready to cast 'blood shot'.

I looked towards where the sound was coming from and saw a pack of wolves, _Crap, the smell of the rabbits probably brought them here, I knew I was getting too lucky... There's no way I'm letting them get these rabbits! _One of the wolves jumped towards me,

"BLOOD SHOT"

The blood pierced the wolf whilst it was in the air and it's limp body fell to the ground, _Hopefully this scares away the other wolves, _This time three wolves came out at once and jumped towards me, _Crap, I don't know if Blood Shot will form in time to kill all three of them before they get me! I'll still give it a shot!_

"BLOOD SHOT"

"BLOOD SHOT"

"BLOOD SHOT"

I closed my eyes expecting the worse, which never came, I opened them and saw all three dead wolves in-front of me on the ground, I looked towards the pack and there was only four more._ I can do this, just four more blood shots!_

"BLOOD SHOT"

After it had formed and flew towards the wolf I thought I was in luck, but the wolf dodged the skill, _shit_, _why do I feel so drowsy all of a sudden? _My body turned limp and fell towards the floor, _what is this? Did I use too much of my ability? And why do I feel super thirsty? The four wolves started approaching my now limp body, crap, this isn't good, I can't die to low level mobs like wolves, I can't keep my eyes open... Is this the consequence I get for spamming the same skill?_

"CURSED LIGHTNING"

Was the last thing I heard before I completely lost my consciousness.


	5. Blood for this vampire!

_Wow, my head hurts... And there's still that thirst... _Opening my eyes I saw the figure of person above me, _Who is that? Why's everything black and white and blurry? My teeth are seriously starting to hurt..._

"Ah y-you're awake! Are you okay?" A muffled voice spoke, it sounded like a girls.

"I'm fine. It's just a bad headache." I said after sitting up. Everything was still black and white. I looked at the person who asked if I was okay, whilst I couldn't make out all their features since my vision was still blurry I could tell they were a girl, _It seems I was laying on her lap._

"Thanks for the help, I mean it, I gotta collect those rabbits bodies and take them back now." I stood up and walked over to the rabbits corpses.

"A-are you sure? Y-you don't seem alright..." The voice spoke once again.

"Yes. I'm fine" I turned around to look at her. _My teeth, they're seriously hurting again... Especially when I look at her. _I looked away and started walking away again.

"I'm staying with you." The girl said as she grabbed my arm. "J-just to make sure you're alright... I'll leave once I know you are, I am annoying after all."

When she grabbed my arm all my thoughts stopped and only one remained _drink, _it kept repeating in my mind and my whole body had froze. It sounded like she was asking something, but I couldn't hear her, all I could hear was my body telling me to drink.

I shook her hand from my arm and grabbed her shoulders firmly, she was definitely saying something, but all I could focus on was her neck, I got closer and closer until I could bite into it. Once I finally bit into her neck I started to suck on the girls blood. _This is the best thing I have ever tasted in my life. _I continued until the girl fell limp and released my fangs from her neck. _That tasted so good! _When I looked down towards the girls body reality started again, _Wait... I've just... Bit another person... I-I sucked their blood... Fuck, fuck, fuck, Is she dead? I really hope not... I don't want to be a murderer! _I laid the girls body down on the grass.

"Hey! You awake?"

"Please wake up!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Please don't be dead!"

As I was saying that I heard a slight groan and the girls eyes opened. _Thank you god! or maybe it was Eris, whoever it was, thank you!_

"W-what happened?" The girl spoke and looked towards me, "Y-you... you bit my neck and sucked my blood..."

"Ah, I'm sorry about that... I hope it didn't hurt..."

"T-that means your a v-vampire right?"

"Y-yes, but please don't tell anyone! I'll do anything!" I said as I put both my hands together and begged for forgiveness.

"A-anything?"

"Anything!"

"Then could you p-please be my f-friend!"

"Huh?"

"Please be my friend! I'll even let you continue to suck my blood!"

"WHAT?"

**_KONOSUBA_**

"So, let me get this straight, If I agree to being your friend, I can suck your blood whenever I want?"

_If this girl is being serious she must really want friends, I feel bad for her..._

"Y-yeah, I've never had a proper friend before so..."

"Not a single friend?"

"Well I do have one, but she calls me an acquaintance..."

"I-I see." _Poor girl..._

_Becoming her friend would be a massive benefit, I have blood to drink so what happened earlier wont ever happen again, and I have a party member... I'd feel like I'm taking advantage of her though... I mean, I don't even know her name yet..._

"Anyway, what's your name, If i'm gonna be your friend I need to at least know that."

The girl fidgeted with a fingers and a blush on her face, her eyes started glowing a bright red as well.

"Yunyun! M-my name, it's Yunyun!"

_What a weird name._

"Mines Haru, and as you already know, I'm a vampire, nice to meet you."

After that I grabbed the rest of the horned rabbits corpses and set off back to Axel. Yunyun just stood and stared at me.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go."

"A-ah okay!"

She walked behind me with a smile on her face. _Cute._

**_KONOSUBA_**

Opening the guild doors I looked around to find and spotted Luna giving out drinks to other adventurers.

"Luna, I'm back!"

She looked towards me, "One moment please."

_I should probably start talking to the other receptionists, I can't rely on Luna all the time. _After Luna finished serving the drinks she walked over to me and Yunyun.

"Was you able to get the rest of the horned rabbits?"

"Yeah, with the help of Yunyun." I spoke as I looked towards Yunyun who was stood outside the guild with the rabbits .

"I figured that was the case when I saw her with you, she helps out a lot of adventurers. It's a shame she never parties with them."

"Ah, I've partied up with her, as a thanks for helping me... In more ways than one" I spoke whispering the last part.

"That's lovely to hear!"

After our conversation she walked out to confirm that I had gathered the rest of the rabbits for the quest and after speaking to Yunyun, she walked back to me and told me to go to the reception so she can give me my reward.

"Miss Haru, as you successfully completed the quest to kill 5 horned rabbits, you are rewarded with 150,000 eris." Luna spoke in a very professional manor, and pushed out from the her side of the desk my rewards money.

After thanking Luna for my reward I went back over to talk with Yunyun.

"Hey Yunyun, here ya go." I gave her a bag of coins, which was half of my reward.

"W-what's this for? You aren't trying to pay me to leave you alone a-are you?"

"Wha- no, there's no way I would do that! This is for helping me!"

_Seriously, who hurt this girl..._

"O-oh okay, thanks..." She reluctantly took the bag of coins from my hand.

"What am I gonna do with you?" I shook my head.

_That's another objective added to my new life, make sure no is ever mean to this girl again._


	6. First death flag in another world!

"Haru, I brought you a drink!" A voice called out to me.

I had entered the adventurers guild quite early in the morning in hope to get a good quest before any other adventurers took them. The voice that was slowly getting closer to me was Yunyun, my new companion. _Why did she get me a drink? I never asked for one..._

"Thanks Yunyun, but I never asked for a drink, I'm not that thirsty right now either..."

Her face went from a smile to a frown, "Oh I-I just... Back when I went to school all my friends used to make me go get them drinks and give them money for lunch... I thought that's what friends did... I'm sorry for being annoying."

_She was being used as an errand girl..._

"I-I lied! I'm actually extremely thirsty!"

I started drinking the drink she gave me, and her face lit up again. _If I ever meet whoever did this to her I'm gonna give them a beating!_

_**KONOSUBA**_

I had picked a kill quest where I had to kill some Giant Toads that was annoying some farmers. Luna told me that a previous party had already killed some so there wasn't that much left of them, she also told me they didn't take any more Giant Toad quests. _I wonder why._

Yunyun had gone to go get her equipment from the inn she was staying at, so I was currently sat in the guild waiting for her.

"So this is where you've been hiding, Satou Kazuma!" A voice shouted.

I turned around and looked at where the voice was coming from, It was a man with dirty blonde hair, wearing a full set of blue armour with some gold on it. He walked over to another person with brown hair and slammed his fist on the table the brown haired boy and his companions were sat at. _Yikes, how can someone act like that in-front of all of these people?_

"Satou Kazuma! I have been informed by a female thief about you, and how you are a panty-stealing devil! And how you are into getting girls covered in slime! People call you Kazuma the Brute!"

_Damn, the brown haired one is more daring than he looks. If any of what armour boy said was true._

"Wait, wait, wait! Who's spreading that stuff around?"

Armour boy approached the Brute, to which a woman with blue hair stood in between them. Armour boy started to speak.

"Lady Aqua. I vow to regain my magic sword from the man and then I will defeat the Demon King! So please, join my pa-"

Armour boy was cut off half way through his speech by blue girl hitting him right in the face while screaming "GOD BLOW!"

Armour boy seemed confused. Blue girl started speaking.

"They charged me for that damn cage you ruined! Pay me back right now! 300,000 eris is how much it cost!"

Armour boy got out his wallet and handed over the money.

_He can give out 300,000 eris just like that? I wish I could do that..._

Armour boy seemed to have regained his senses and seemed frustrated with the girl he was previously trying to recruit. He turned around to brute boy.

"Even if you won the match dishonourably, I still lost. I know I said I would give you anything, so me asking this may seem outrageous... But please! I beg! Please return my blade to me! It will be no better than any regular sword if you were to wield it!"

"Are you saying I'm only worth as much as a blade that only works in your hands? I can't believe you would try to wager a goddess against something like that! Now go, shoo!"

The blue girl waved at him dismissively, too which armour boy paled.

"L-L-Lady Aqua! I did not mean it like that! You are worth way more than that stupid blade!"

_I'm starting to feel bad for this guy... This marks a good reminder to never get involved with those lot... I should especially keep Yunyun away from them._

A girl who was wearing something that looked like what a witch would wear, _it also reminds me of Yunyun in a way, _tugged on armour boys sleeve.

"Can I help you, little girl?"

Witch girl pointed at brute boy.

"Have you not realised that he is no longer wearing that magic sword?"

Armour boy almost choked.

"S-satou Kazuma! Where is Gram? What have you done with my Gram?"

He clung to brute boy. Brute boy said two words.

"Sold it."

"Damn it alll!"

Armour boy shouted as he dashed out of the guild hall, with tears down his face.

Deciding to no longer stay in this mad house I stood up to go find Yunyun at least that's what I wanted to do.

"Urgent, Urgent! All adventurers, please equip your weapons and prepare for battle at the town gate!"

The message played again.

"Urgent, Urgent! All adventurers, please equip your weapons and prepare for battle at the town gate! Could adventurer Satou Kazuma and his party in particular be a bit quicker please?"

_**KONOSUBA**_

Since I was an adventurer I also went to the town gate. _Where the hell is Yunyun? I don't see her anywhere! I hope she's safe!_

A horde of monsters, knights in decade old armour stood across from the town gate, stood in the middle of all the knights was a heavy armoured man on a horse, with no head attached to his body but rather was in his hand. I heard some other adventurers mention that he was a Demon General.

The general spoke, "Why haven't you come to my castle, you miscreants?!"

_Who the hell set off this death flag?_


	7. Before the boss comes the minions!

_Today is going just great, there's no sign of Yunyun anywhere and someone was stupid enough to anger a demon general into action. Not only do I have a lack of skills to fight someone like this, the small army of adventurers that have gathered are all frozen stiff._

As if someone heard my inner monologue about everyone being frozen stiff a boy stood forward and spoke.

"We were supposed to go to your castle? Why? We haven't let off a single explosion like you asked!"

It took me a moment to realise this was brute boy from earlier... _I thought he was more... cowardly..._

The demon general after hearing this raised the object in his hand and almost smashed it on the ground, before he remembered it was his own head.

"Not a single explosion? You're telling me you haven't set off one explosion since my last arrival at this time?"

_He had been here before? How did I miss it?_

"That's correct"

Brute boy said this with confidence I had yet to see displayed in this world.

"That- that's... RIDICULOUS! Your loony crimson friend has set one off every single day since!"

"W-what?"

The confidence he displayed moments ago had vanished and he turned around to the witch girl from earlier.

"Y-you went to his castle? Are you crazy? I told you not too multiple times!"

She looked away, and brute boy grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her.

"O-o-o-o-owww! That hurts! Don't misunderstand! But after the experience of casting my explosion on something big and hard... I just can't go back!"

"That doesn't explain how you got back, you can't move after an explosion! Which means... You had help!"

He turned his head to another girl and took a deep breath,

"It was youuuu!"

This girl was also at the guild earlier, she was the one that punched the armour boy.

"I-I Just wanted to get back at him for last time!"

The demon general spoke up,

"What angers me more than the continuous explosions is that you seem to have no remorse after letting the brave knight from last time die."

At this moment another girl in heavy armour stepped forward.

"H-Hey there..."

"Wha... Whaaaa?"

The demon general seemed genuinely surprised, blue girl spoke up.

"I was able to rid that flimsy spell of yours the moment you left."

No one had to guess that this enraged the demon general as you could see his shoulders tremble vigorously.

"I've had enough of this nonsense."

Before the demon general spoke another word the blue girl chanted a spell

"Turn Undead!"

A white light surrounded the general as he stood there and let the spell hit him. _That's some confidence, I guess that's normal when you're one of the demon kings generals. _

"Did you think us undead would not prepare for priests? It doesn't matter anyhow, a low level priest from this village won't be able to affect me at all- aghhhhhh!"

The generals confidence broke and he fell to the floor screeching about how it hurt, after this display of weakness he stood up and pretended it never happened.

"You should never interrupt a demon general- I am Beldia, a dullahan, and one of the Demon Kings mighty generals! He bestowed upon my body holy magic resistance!"

He paused for a moment and looked towards blue girl,

"Are you really some low level priest? This is the beginner town right...? Well nevermind I had originally came to investigate this town but I think I'll just wipe this place from existence. Minions! Take care of these ungrateful dogs!"

At his words the undead knights started to move, all towards the same place... They were running after the blue girl who started running after brute boy. _I wonder why they are running towards her? Is it the same reason I feel like I need to go to her whenever she's near?_

Since the undead knights were after the blue girl it gave me a chance to look at my adventurer card, I need to quickly acquire new skills if I want to get through the safely.

Sure enough there were new skills available, one being cursed lighting which Yunyun saved me with, however I don't have enough skill points to learn it. Out of curiosity I looked towards the area it showed my Blood Shot skill and under it was a new skill,

**RACIAL ABILITY: BLOOD BURST**

_When did I get this? How do I even unlock racial abilities? This isn't important right now anyway!_

_Time to test this new ability out! _I jumped out of the crowd towards the crowd of undead knights chasing after those two dunces.

I held out my arms like I did for blood shot and shouted

"BLOOD BURST"

Blood in the shape of a rock formed in-front of me, but unlike blood shot where a singular line of blood formed this had more than one and all shot out at once, taking down a couple of the undead knights.

_This seems useful for taking down either large group of enemies at once or taking down one big enemy when they are close towards me._

The rest of the undead knights ignored their fallen brethren and continued chasing after their original pray.

"Thank youuuuuu!" A voice shouted from the front of the undead knights, it seemed to be brute boy as the other was to busy screaming his name.

By time I was ready to cast another spell they were already far away.

"Megumin! Get your magic ready! Aqua, come with me!"

After brute boy said that he changed his direction and started running towards the demon general with blue girl following, once they got close to the general they both jumped out of the way.

"MEGUMIN NOW!"

"What an ideal situation, I thank you Kazuma!"

After thanking her companion she started chanting a spell,

"My name is Megumin! I am a user of the finest magic the crimson demons can wield! And I am able to command the power of explosion magic! Behold my power and fall!"

Magic circles started appearing all around witch girl and her staff started to glow,

"EXPLOSION!"

After finishing the chant magical power started swirling above the demon general and once it closed in on him a massive explosion occurred.

"Kukuku, it appears everyone has fallen to their knees in awe of my explosion!"

Witch girl spoke with pride, and then face planted onto the floor.

_That magic... It's way too overpowered! Just being able to use it must mean she's a high level! She didn't give of that impression, although it seems she can only use it once... So she's a glass cannon._

"Need me to carry you?"

"P-please."

_This must be a normal occurrence for those two._

After witnessing the massive explosion all of the adventures started to celebrate.

"How very amusing, I had no idea you would actually be able to obliterate my underlings."

The general stood up from his knees after surviving the explosion and rested his sword on his shoulder.

"I shall personally take all of you on!"

_This shouldn't be hard, there is no way he can take us all on after taking that spell head on!_

"There's no need to be worried, the cities ace will be here soon!"

"Charge at him at once, there's no way he can take us all down!"

Deciding to listen to my fellow adventures I charged at the general,_ I seem to be the only one going close who can use magic, everyone else has some sort of weapon, I'll stay behind and support them with my magic!_

The general threw his head up into the air.

"Wait! Don't go!"

_That was brute boy, why's he telling us to stop?_

The adventurers went to strike the general, and they were all countered at once. Seeing this I panicked at started chanting blood shot.

"BLOOD-"

The general stood ahead and towered above me.

"Why is one of your kind helping humans?"

_One of my kind? W-wait can he tell I'm a vampire?_

"It matters not"

The general winded back his sword, and I stood there frozen, unable to move.

_My current objective in another world, hopefully survive._


	8. An end to this tutorial boss!

As Beldia wound back his sword, a flash of lightning appeared accompanied by a shout,

"LIGHT OF SABER"

The lightning came striking down and struck the Demon Generals sword which caused the sword to miss me by an inch.

"Haru! Get away!"

The sound of Yunyun's voice knocked me out of my stupor, listening to her words I ran away from Beldia as he turned to face Yunyun,

"It seems this town isn't full of one trick wonders like that crazy crimson girl over there after all."

Beldia ponted his sword towards Yunyun,

"Tell me your name, girl."

Yunyun fidgeted in place for a few moments before exclaiming

"M-my name is Yunyun! The next in line to lead the crimson demon clan."

She followed this by flamboyantly pointing towards Beldia.

"Another one huh, at least you look more promising than the last, let me test your strength!"

Beldia dashed forward appearing to be a blur before stopping abruptly, the girl in heavy armour had appeared before the general, clashing swords with him.

"You're going after a child, does your depravity know no bounds?"

"It seems this town has many surprises, I'm starting to enjoy this!"

As the two sword wielders pushed their swords against each other, it seemed the general had an advantage as he was pushing the girl down.

"Darkness, stop! Your sword is no match for his!" Brute boy called out.

"As a crusader my calling is to protect others! I must take a stand and keep them safe!"

_This girl is amazing, I can't believe she's holding her own against him... Whereas I just froze up due to fear and needed Yunyun to save me... Again._

"I'm sure of it, you intend to use those strong arms to lewdly torture me against my own will to make me an example to every other female adventurer, try it if you think you can!"

"Enough of your weird delusions! People will get the wrong idea about me! I'm a demon general not a pervert!"

The two jumped apart and the girl started rushing towards Beldia once again.

"You're on Beldia!"

"It's inevitable that a holy knight is the first worthy opponent I take down here!

The girl starting swinging her sword at Beldia and her last move was a thrust with everything she had and she appeared behind the general. After a few moments the rocks around them shattered.

_Did she just... Miss?_

"Huh?"

The demon general head turned his head towards the girl in confusion, after realising what happened he spoke,

"What a disappointment you turned out to be, I hope the crimson demon who stopped my attack earlier doesn't turn out to be a waste of time like you."

The girl charged at the general again only for the general to respond by slicing down her chest diagonally,

"DARKNESS!"

Brute boy shouted in worry that his companion had just been killed. The girl stuck her sword in the ground to keep her from falling over,

"Darkness, stand down!"

"A crusader has an obligation to protect those behind them, I will not disgrace my name! B-besides, this dullahan is the man I thought he was!"

_What does she mean by that?_

"Instead of stripping me nude he's been slowly shaving away at my armour! Exposing my body slowly to publicly shame me in front of everyone! Bring it on, is this all a demon general has to offer?"

The demon general backed away in horror, only for him to immediately respond in anger,

"I've had enough of you!"

He said bringing down his sword,

_I can't just stand here and do nothing... I need to save that girl like she saved Yunyun! How can I stop him from slashing her? My blood shot isn't as strong as Yunyun's magic so I can't just hit his sword and stop it like she did... What about the head? When he attacked those adventurers I was with earlier he through his head to the sky... Giving him a birds eye view of everyone! _

"BLOOD SHOT!"

I cast blood shot and sent it flying towards the head he was holding in hopes that it would hit hinder his vision giving us a chance a chance to attack. Beldia noticed my attack and spoke

"You again, you couldn't do anything earlier so what makes you think you can now? Your attack won't even damage me vamp-"

The blood shot hit his head dead on, blinding him with blood.

"My eyes! You turncoat!"

_It worked!_

"Yunyun, use something strong!"

"O-okay! Hydro Pump!"

A pressurised stream of water surged towards Beldia, as he realised water was coming towards him he started to panic a little and made an attempt to dodge but was to slow due to not knowing where the attack was coming from and it seemed like it hurt him.

_He attempted to dodge that attack, but why that attack? What was special about it? What's the difference between every other attack he just took head on?_

"It's water! His weakness is water!" Brute boy declared with confidence.

_He's right, water must be his weakness!_

"That's it! He's right, He's took every other attack head on but attempted to dodge that attack and took damage from it!"

The adventurers looked between each other and then everyone who could cast a water spell started doing so,

"Water Gun!"

"Create Water!"

"Hydro Pump!" Yunyun started casting the spell again, she's probably the strongest mage here.

"Bubblebeam!"

Beldia must've dealt with the remains of my spell as he started dodging the attack with only a few hitting him.

"SACRED CREATE WATER!"

A giant geyser of water appeared in the sky and dropped on Beldia, and started to flood the area sweeping away every adventurer with it. Once the water had drained, the one who cast it shouted at her companion.

"Now Kazuma, here's your chance!"

Brute boy appeared from behind a rock,

"I'm definitely going to steal your weapon this time!"

"I may be weakened but a beginner adventurer's steal will not affect me you cur!"

Beldia threw his head into the air,

"I'm going to end this absurdity once and for all!"

_This is what he did earlier, when he countered all those adventurers!_

"STEAL!"

Instead of aiming for the generals sword he pointed his hand upwards towards the sky, and took possession of the generals head.

"Hey, have you guys heard of a game called football? Football is a game where you control the ball with only your feet"

Brute boy shouted as he kicked the demon generals head towards another adventurer, and the other adventurers joined in and started kicking the generals head around with complaints from the head.

During the game of football the blue haired girl used a spell and sent the Demon General Beldia off properly.

**KONOSUBA!**

Back in the guild hall everyone was ecstatic and drinking with each other.

"Kazuma Satou, we would like to reward your party for being one of the main factors we could take out the the demon general."

"Really?"

"Of course, In recognition of Satou Kazuma's party's achievement, I award you with 300 million eris!"

Everyone in the guild started asking for Kazuma to treat them. And then they all huddled up and started talking about something.

"I know this might not be the best time, but that flood of water aqua summoned destroyed some of the towns walls... I won't ask you to pay it all back but if you could pay a portion of it, we would really appreciate it."

_Way to lower their mood Luna... Also Yunyun has disappeared again..._

After Luna finished explaining how much they would have to pay she turned around and started walking towards me.

_I wonder what she wants..._

"Miss Haru, I would also like to congratulate you as well, despite being a new adventurer you helped a lot out there, it's not as much as Kazuma's party but we would like to reward you and Miss Yunyun with 30 million yen."

"You serious?"

"Of course."

_Finally, no more sleeping in the stables!_

Luna handed me a check for the money, 30 million means 15 million for both me and Yunyun, I'll tell her next time I see her.

_My current objective in another world, get a good night sleep in a nice comfy bed!_


	9. New friends for this vampire?

A week had passed since we had put an end to the Demon General Beldia, everyone who participated got quite a bit of money, and those who actually fought him got a bit more than the adventurers who just showed up, and the adventurers who were available but didn't show up were put on quest duty without pay.

I sat alone in the adventurers guild, Yunyun had gone back to her village saying she needed to talk to her father. Yunyun's absence revealed to me that other than Luna, I have no other friends...

_Yunyun acted like she had no other friends but over this week before she left I realised a lot of people see her as a friend, but she doesn't realise that, and then theirs me, I seriously have no one else... Maybe I should join someones party for a while whilst Yunyun isn't here._

I walked over to the notice board to see if they were any parties looking for a mage, since fighting Beldia I realised I need to be more versatile with my spells and can't rely on just my blood spells and had Yunyun teach me a few intermediate spells before she left, I was able to learn 4 spells since learning racial magic doesn't use skill points, _I still don't know how to learn them though. _The four spells I learnt were,

**Blade of Wind: **_This spell allows me to create a razor sharp blade out of the wind which can slice enemies up._

**Fireball:**_ It allows me to create an orb of fire which I can throw at an opponent._

**Freeze Gust:** _A spell which can freeze an enemy in place._

**Lightning:** _It's essentially a weaker version of Yunyun's advanced magic spells such as Cursed Lightning or Light of Saber. It allows me to bring down lightning upon my foes._

In addition to these I also learnt basic magic which shouldn't be much use in combat such as Create Water and Tinder, and the other basic element attacks, I needed these so I could unlock the stronger versions of them. _I also wanted them so I had other spells to use when in large groups of people so people didn't realise I was using blood magic, thanks to Beldia being Beldia everyone was focused on him instead of what magic I was casting._

I looked toward the party recruitment section and saw quite a few, but most of them were looking for a thief with abilities that would allow them to explore dungeons safely. _Guess I'm out of luck..._

"Hey you."

I continued looking at the recruitment posters seeing if there were any parties in need of a mage.

"Oi, little girl."

_The closest one I've seen so far is a party in need of a priest who can buff them, still no mage. _Out of nowhere a hand was placed on my head and forcefully turned me around.

"I was talking to you, you know"

The voice was gruff and sounded angry.

"M-me?"

My voice squeaked, _I know my new voice is considerably higher pitched compared to my old one, but I still didn't think I could go that high._

"Yes, you."

The owner of the voice removed his hand from the top off my head and I looked up to see a man towering above me, _holy hell, how tall is this guy? _He was tall and muscular, with tanned skin and black hair, his attire consisted of an open jacket, which allowed his chest to be seen, he had bandages over his fists, ripped black jeans that looked like something from Hot Topic, and black boots. _Did I do something wrong to upset him? I don't remember ever talking to someone like this, let alone angering them._

"Garret, stop being such a brute like always, it's obvious you scaring the poor girl. Seriously, how does our party operate with you as the leader? No wonder our last mage left."

The second voice sounded more, noble? _He just mentioned a mage leaving his party, is that why this giant came over to me? That can't be it, they wouldn't even know if I was a mage._

"Sorry for this ruffians actions, it is unbecoming of a man to manhandle a delicate flower such as yourself that way!"

The owner of this voice was another man, he was pale-skinned with ash-blonde hair, wearing white armour with a sword to his side, _that's it_ _this guy sounds full of himself, not noble._

"Anyhow, let's get to the matter at hand, we approached Lady Luna with a request to put up a recruitment poster for a mage, only for her to point towards you, who was desperately looking for a new party and telling us you were indeed the mage we have been looking for all along, with you we could take on even the Demon King himself!"

"You said that to the last mage we recruited, Justin."

Light hair looked towards dark hair,

"You're not supposed to say that in-front of the person we are trying to recruit you dimwit!"

"I don't see why we need a big speech every time we recruit someone new!"

"How else are we supposed to get them to join? They won't want to if we don't show them our cool side!"

_That was his cool side? He just sounds like a stuck up noble who antagonises the main character in every fantasy manga I've read, however, I do want to do a harder quest that'll need more than just myself, so I'll join them... Temporarily._

"E-excuse me..."

The two stopped their bickering and looked towards me and said at the same time,

"Yes?"

"I'll join your party... Only for a bit..."

They looked towards each other and then looked back to me,

"Thank you, we finally have a mage again!"

It was the one in the knight armour who said this with excitement, after realising how desperate he sounded he spoke up again, this time trying to sound more noble.

"Thank you, dear mademoiselle, my name is Justin and my class is that off a Knight, and this brute is named Garret, and is the Brawler class. Our other party members are currently fraternising with other adventures in the guild. We will all gather momentarily to wish you a warm welcome to our party, follow me to meet your new best friends!"

He grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards presumably his other party members, and Garret followed.

"You did hear me when I said I was joining temporarily right?"

They both seemed to ignore me as they continued dragging me across the guild hall. Some adventurers looked at me with pity. _What have I gotten myself into?_

_Hopefully I can survive this encounter with a new party._


	10. More friends for this vampire?

Justin dragged me over to a table with two people sat on it, one was a girl with short brown hair, blue eyes and seemed to be wearing light armour over her right shoulder, under that was a puffy white sweater, puffy short pants and a brown corset, her boots were tightly fit and went above her knees, she had a dagger strapped to her side. _Based on her appearance she must be a thief or something along those lines. _

The other was a dirty-blonde haired boy with green eyes and pointy ears, he was wearing a dark green tunic with a black mantle over it, dark trousers, and a simple pair of brown boots, leaning against the table next to him was a staff. _Considering they wanted me in their party purely because I'm a mage I think it's a good guess to say he's the priest. _Additionally there was a pair of black gauntlets placed on the table and a shield leaning against it.

"Dear comrades, I would like to welcome you our newest party member, our new mage, the one and only... What was your name again?"

The girl laughed a little. _Are you serious? I thought Luna would've told him since she sent this idiot to me! _

"It's Haru..."

"The one and only, Haru!"

After Justin finished my introduction he waited a little, presumably for someone to say something, or at least do something and when no one did he spoke up again.

"Well, since everyone in our party is unable to introduce themselves I'll have to do it for them! The girl is Cana and she's our thief, the elf is Ruin, our priest."

The girl looked up and down at me and then spoke

"Do we even need a mage for this quest? All were doing is going into a dungeon, Ruin can handle all the undead and I can handle the traps, from the looks of her this Haru girl has never even been in a dungeon."

The elf was the one to respond

"It's better to have a mage than not have one, we might run into a puzzle that needs a mage spell to activate, I've heard of a party getting trapped in a dungeon for a week until another party found them and it was because they didn't have a mage to use a basic wind spell. She will also be useful since we can have her use tinder to light up rooms."

_Am I just a flashlight now?_

"Don't be rude to the poor girl, I'm sure she's experienced plenty of dungeons!"

Justin looked at me for me to confirm what he just said,

"W-well, about that... I've never step foot into a dungeon..."

After a quick look of shock on Justin's face Garret spoke up,

"Even if she's never been into a dungeon she probably has experience going on quests, dungeons aren't the best for mages anyway due to the narrow spaces making it easy for a mage to hit teammates, that's probably why she hasn't been in a dungeon."

_I probably shouldn't tell them that this will be my second quest, well third if you count the subjugation of the demon king as a quest. I should try to quit while I'm ahead._

"Maybe this isn't the best choice after all... I wouldn't want to slow any of you down."

"Nonsense! You wouldn't at all, you might not be that useful but it will still be reassuring to have you with us!"

_Ouch, that was harsh Justin._

Before I was able to speak up again Garret started talking with slight annoyance in his tone.

"Enough now, the girl is coming with us. We will be departing for the dungeon tomorrow morning, it will take a day to get to there so we will be camping out in the field for the first day and we should arrive at the dungeon the day after, I want each of you to get all of your equipment ready for tomorrow and get some rest."

Justin, Cana and Ruin all responded quickly with a simple "got it" from each one of them, they all gathered the gear they had on them and exited the guild.

"You too girly, wouldn't want to be half asleep in your first dungeon after all, make sure to bring some food and drink as well, we should have enough for all of us but just in case." After a brief pause he spoke up again, "And don't worry, we may not look like much but we've explored plenty of dungeons before, we can keep you safe."

And with that Garret left as well, _he doesn't talk much but when he does you can tell he's their leader, guess I'm stuck with them now._

_**KONOSUBA**_

After stocking up on some food at the market and filled a couple of flasks with water from the inn like Garret told me to, after doing that I returned back to my room I was staying in and laid down on the comfy bed after putting the supplies on the desk in the corner of the room.

"Thank god I'm not in those stables anymore, the demon general was a blessing."

I spoke aloud to no one in particular. _I hope Yunyun comes back soon, I miss her._

"It's not like I don't like Justin and all of them, they seem like alright people after all! I just like Yunyun more."

_I hope she doesn't come back whilst I'm on this quest... I don't want her to think I've ditched her for other people._

Before I knew it I drifted off to sleep.

_**KONOSUBA**_

I stood outside of the guild waiting for Garret and his other party members to show up, _I didn't come too early did I? I don't wanna seem desperate..._

The first person to show up was Ruin,

"You're here early, that's a surprise."

"I didn't want to be late."

"I see."

After this small interaction he didn't bother trying to speak to me again. The next to arrive was Justin and Cana, they had come together.

"I told you she would come, that means I win this bet!"

Cana just clicked her tongue in annoyance at Justin.

"Hello my dear Haru, I am so glad you decided to come with us, I knew you were the perfect addition to our party!"

"Knock it off, she hasn't even done anything yet so we don't know that!"

"Why don't both of you knock it off, we can't have you bickering this entire quest."

Garret had showed up and instantly shut down the potential argument between the two.

"Let's go, I want to be there as quick as possible."

With this we all started heading towards the city exit.

_Hopefully this quest will be as simple as meeting unique personalities in this world is._


End file.
